


A Private Picnic

by CMJavaGirl



Series: Jason & Elizabeth Holiday One-shots [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate History, Drinking, F/M, Fourth of July, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sexy Times, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMJavaGirl/pseuds/CMJavaGirl
Summary: Elizabeth and Jason celebrate July 4th... and it's the first time Elizabeth's been able to have alcohol since giving birth!Fun times, sexy times and hang overs ensue!





	A Private Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in answer to a Special Fan Fic Challenge at the Liason Road to Nowhere site,  
> titled Picnic Paradox in honor of Independence Day. 
> 
> The challenge: Choose from a paired list of commonly found items at a summer picnic.  
> Each pairing will be an opposite or disparate pairing. There are 8 from which to choose.  
> Use these items as your inspiration. Style of story is author’s choice. Word limit: 1,000 - 2000.
> 
> The prompt chosen for this fic: Corn On The Cob & S'mores

  
  
  


 

 

Prompt No. 7:    
**_CORN ON THE COB & S’MORES_**

  
  
**July 5, 2017, Wednesday**  
  
Port Charles, New York  
Morgan Estate,  _Non Conquistare_  
  
  
Elizabeth felt the heat of sunlight streaming through the tall Palladian topped French doors that led to the balcony off their bedroom.  
  
As the warmth enveloped her just waking form she squeezed her eyes open ever so-slightly only to have the bright beam sear the back of her eyes. She brought her slightly swollen hand up to shield her aching eyes from the further onslaught of light.  
  
_Ohh, ouch, that’s so not right._  
  
Licking her lips she tasted salt and,  _wait, what is that_ ,  butter?   _Eww, morning breath._     
  
She gently reached out with her left hand looking for her husband of seven years.    
  
_Uh oh, moving... maybe not... right... now... anyway..._  
  
She snuggled deeper into the delicious confines of her bed and her soft pillow.  
  
_Someone really needs to turn off those lights!  They’re killing me!_  
  
As Elizabeth cuddled the sheet around her prone form she turned away from the light blazing into her brain.  
  
_Whoa!  Who’s rocking the bed?_  
  
She squinted out of her left eye and just as quickly closed it again.  
  
_Why are all the pictures slanty?_  
  
Elizabeth gently reached over to her husband’s side of the bed and without opening her eyes carefully patted her hand along the place where he should be.  
  
_Where’d he go?  What is that screeching!_  
  
She covered her head with her pillow and drifted back to sleep.  
  
_“Come-on Elizabeth!” Robin yelled out, “It’s been almost a year and the baby’s already three weeks old.  Come-on it’s time to join us in a round,” she handed the third-time mother a shot of tequila._  
  
“Yeah, c’mon,” Laney joined in, “it’s time to...”   
  
Kelly took up the chant along with Robin and Laney, “Lick it! Slam it! Suck it!”   
  
Elizabeth looked over at Jason and saw his blue eyes twinkling as he watched her throw back her first shot of the liquid fire in almost eleven months.  
  
She groaned and peeled open one eye.  She ran her tongue around her mouth and could still taste the acid of the lemons.  
  
“Ooooohhh...”   
  
Elizabeth brought her limp wrist up to her aching eyeballs.  The remnants of salt and some other things had left their mark.  
  
_She watched her tall sexy husband as he walked languidly across the lawn.  He bent over her as she took another shot, “Having fun,” he asked dropping a kiss on her salty lips._  
  
“Mm-hmm, but I’d rather lick thizoff you,” she returned his kiss, “you are the mos’ delish...” she kissed him again, “delicious dishere...”   
  
She slapped her hand over her eyes, “Omigod-omigod-omigod!” She could feel the blush rush to the roots of her hair and that pit-of-the-stomach churning feeling that only happens after doing something completely embarrassing.    
  
“Ooohhh, how could I?”   
  
_Jason smiled and it dazzled her, “Maybe,” he quirked a sandy brow at her, “maybe you’ve had enough for your first time in a long time?”_  
  
“Enoffovvwhat,” she trailed a finger over his chest, “you?  I couldn’t,” she shook her head, “neverahavenoffovv—you,” she stumbled up out of her chair as her drinking companions giggled behind her.  
  
“Jassson,” Elizabeth drawled, “y’know what we’re like?” She gently leaned into him, “We’rreliike cigarettes an’ cho-co-late milk,” she nodded, “mm-hmm, yep, thatzuss, cigarettezan choclate milk,” she walked her tiny fingers up his broad chest as he choked back a laugh, “you,” she poked his chest, “aare smmoookin’...”   
  
She turned to her three friends, “Izzin my husban hottt...”   
  
Three brunette heads nodded and smiled, “Look,” Robin giggled, “your husband’s blushing!”   
  
Elizabeth turned back to Jason, “See, yoouuu smmoookin’ anI’m sweet.  Seeee, cigarettezan choclat—” she swayed into him, “oops,” giggling.  
  
Jason finally let out a small laugh, “I think you’ve had enough for one day.” He scooped his petite wife into his arms and looked over at Robin, Lainey and Kelly, “How much did she have?”   
  
The three women shrugged and giggled, “Enough to tell us how you’re like  **corn on the cob** and she’s like  **s’mores** ,” Kelly said.  
  
Jason shook his head and looked over at his long-time friend, “Do I want to know?”   
  
Robin smiled broadly, “Oh, well, you might,” she looked around at her companions, “we found it,” she searched for a word, “fascinating, no, enlightening.”   
  
Elizabeth looked up at her husband of seven years, “You’re like a jar of jellybeanz I wannahav all th’time.” She kissed the underside of his chin, “you’re like –” afraid of what his wife was going to say next he closed her mouth with a kiss.  
  
She sank her head into the crook of his neck with a contented sigh.  
  
Jason nodded his goodbyes to the other three women, “I’m taking her into the house.  You all enjoy yourselves.” As he strode away from the Girls-Only table, Kelly shouted out, “Go get’im Elizabeth!”   
  
Jason got them up to their bedroom in short order.  Thankfully the boys were long sleeping and little Emily March was safely tucked into her bassinette.  He’d left the kids to Nanny Maria for the night.  
  
“Where’re the boyz?” Elizabeth asked as she kissed the center of her husband’s chest.  
  
“Long sleeping,” Jason said pushing open the door to their steel blue and chocolate bedroom.   
  
“And little Emmy?”   
  
“Sleeping,” he deposited his more-than-tipsy wife onto their bed and started to pull away, “I’m going to check on the kids.”   
  
Elizabeth grabbed his shirt shaking her head, “No, no,” she looked up into his bright blue eyes.  She ran her small soft hands over his hard broad chest.  She licked her lips as she looked back up into her husband’s eyes, “You’re like my verryown picnic, Jason,” she licked the underside of his chin, “mmm, salty, like really good French fries,” she kissed his broad chest through his tee-shirt, “thiss hasta com-off,” she lifted the hem of his shirt.  
  
Jason caught her hand, smiling, he joined her, “Let me,” he swiftly pulled the impeding garment from his chest.  
  
As he leaned in to capture her mouth, she shook her head, and ran her smooth hands over him, “Thisizz MY picnic,” she peppered the cleft of his chest with tiny licks and kisses, “Mmm, soft, creeamy, like ice cream—melted ice cream—choclate icecreeem,” she licked and placed delicate kisses down his chest.  
  
Jason closed his eyes and tried to control his natural responses as Elizabeth’s kisses burned her desire into his skin.  As she reached for the waist of his jeans he felt himself color with embarrassment as he heard her throaty whisper, “Myown corn-on-th’cob, so sweet...”   
  
“Elizabeth,” he rasped and caught her hands.  
  
She looked up at him and licked her lips, “I don-need any butter f’this–”   
  
The bedroom door opened gently.  Carefully turning, Elizabeth saw the object of her private feast.  She watched her beautiful husband come in wearing nothing but a pair of low-slung sweats.  Sitting on his side of the bed he handed her a glass of bicarb.  
  
She felt herself blush all over again.    
  
“Drink this,” Jason smiled at his blushing wife, “it will help the headache.”   
  
Elizabeth clapped her hands over her face and shook her head in embarrassment, “Jason.  Oohh, I can’t beli –”   
  
Jason laughed and placed his finger over her mouth, “Your own picnic, huh?”   
  
Elizabeth’s blush deepened, “Ja—”   
  
Jason dropped a tender kiss on her full lips, “I’ve never been called a picnic before.” He chuckled, “Or delicious, or compared to corn on the cob or a mug of beer. But, if,” he kissed her again, “if I’m the picnic,” he ran his hand lovingly through her chestnut tresses, “then you,” he licked and kissed the shell of her ear, “are definitely,” he kissed her eyelids, “the dessert.” Jason watched his wife’s porcelain skin take on that flush of excitement that he loved, “I didn’t get any dessert,” he began trailing kisses down the column of her creamy throat.  
  
“Jason,” she breathed, “wait—”   
  
“Mm-mm, can’t,” he continued to pepper her with soft tender kisses, “waited all night.  You’re mouth, your lips,” he came up to capture her again in a deep kiss, “are full and juicy,” he kissed her bottom lip, “like a ripe watermelon just waiting for me.” Jason deepened the kiss and Elizabeth responded with a contented sigh.   
  
Jason continued worshiping Elizabeth with his tender kisses as he captured her breast and lavished it with his tongue, “You’re body is a banquet of the sweetest delicacies,” he lavished her other breast, “like the plumpest marshmallows, like the juiciest raspberries...”   
  
Elizabeth let out a moan of pleasure that fed his desire.  Looking into his wife’s deep blue eyes he could see her desire spark and he wanted nothing more than to fan those flames.  She took in a shuddering breath.  
  
Jason continued his odyssey down her soft stomach, “You’re lusciously warm.” He kissed her around her cute-as-a-button navel, “and delectable,” he kissed his way down to her mound, “and sweet, so sweet,” he dropped hot kisses, “like the sweetest cream, like the silkiest chocolate...”   
  
Elizabeth opened herself to him with another shuddering breath as she breathed out his name and her need for him.  
  
Jason continued dropping delicate open-mouth kisses as he reached her mound, “You are so sweet,” he kissed her inner thigh, “so delicious, so rich.” Jason kissed the inside of her other thigh, “Elizabeth,” he rasped hoarsely, “you are the only dessert I could ever want.”   
  
  
  


End

  
****  
[](http://thenonamesite.com/index.php?topic=682.0)  
Your Comments make my day - Thanks for reading!  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my stories visit my site... just click the banner!  
>    
>  [](http://THENONAMESITE.COM)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Copyright Disclaimer: That all characters are the property of the American Broadcasting Network The Disney Corporation is fully acknowledged. No copyright infringement intended. Character names are merely borrowed for fun. I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you may recognize. The canon characters of the series, General Hospital, are out of their series character and Section 107 of the US Copyright Clause on ‘Fair Use’ is cited. This is, in majority, a transformative work, solely enjoyed by a specific audience and no profit is realized. Original characters and/or characterizations, story concepts and plot are the property of the author publishing as CMJavaGirl. 
> 
>  


End file.
